Tears On My Guitar
by JamieluvsHHH
Summary: AU.Audrea Tate is the biggest popstar to date. World tours and sold out shows, she has it all. Except for love. While on tour, she meets a guy who she thought was "mr. right", but soon found out that he was only in it for the fame, not her. OrtonOC
1. Introducing Audrea Tate

A/N: This is the first story in my _Confessions Of A Pop Princess_ series. Feedback is always welcomed :)

Disclaimer: I only own Audrea Tate, her manager Jake Phillips, and her best friend Caitlyn. I own nobody else.

* * *

"Fifteen minutes then you're on, Audrea". My manager, Jake said. I nod my head and turn my attention back to my guitar. I'm trying to work on a new song, but I have no inspiration at the moment. I play a note, hoping that would get me somewhere, but I get nothing. I groan and lay my guitar on the couch next to me and stand. I walk over to the vanity and adjust my make-up. 

Okay, maybe I should back up and introduce myself. I'm Audrea Tate, I'm twenty-two years old, and I'm what Hollywood considers "a pop princess". I've been recording and touring since I was sixteen. I have no contact with neither of my parents because, in my book, they're both dead to me. I know that might sound cruel, but when one of your parents is a stripper and the other's a drug dealer and they're both huge alcoholics, it kinda makes it hard to stand them while you watch them throw their lives away. That's why I ran away from home when I was fifteen. I had nothing but the clothes on my back and my guitar in my hands and I was out on the streets of L.A. on my own.

I performed at little clubs night after night until one night, I finally caught my big break. I was at this club after my performance when Jake Phillips, one of the biggest music producers in Hollywood, came up to me and asked me if singing is something I wanted to do professionally, and I of course said yes. I recorded my debut album the next month and the rest is history.

Jake comes back into the room, "You're on, kiddo". He says. I walk over to the door and follow him down the hall towards the curtain. I've been performing for over six years now and I still seem to get stage fright. I can hear the fans chanting my name and I take a deep breath. With a huge lump in my throat, I walk out on the stage..

"I don't think I've ever seen you sweat so hard". My bestfriend, Caitlyn said, laughing. We're sitting in my dressing room after the show. I throw my empty water bottle at her, and she dodges it. "Hey, sweaty. I have someone I want you to meet".

I pick up the towel that was lying on the couch and start wiping my face with it. "Oh really? Who?".

She stands up and takes my hand, dragging me towards the door. I throw the towel back on the couch and follow her out. She suddenly stopped when we got in the hallway. "Wait! Go get your stuff". I give her a confused look, but do as I'm told. I grab my bags and we go. We ran down the hall, passed a bunch of workers, and dodged a group of fans. When we got to the parking lot, I was exhausted. There, we were greeted by a young man, leaning on a red Porsche.

"Randy, this is my friend Audrea Tate", Caitlyn said, introducing this guy to me, "Audrea, this is my friend Randy Orton".

Randy removed his shades and stood up straight, extending his hand out to me. "As if I didn't know who you were. It's a pleasure to meet you".

I shook his hand. Hey, did I mention he was good looking? Because if I didn't earlier, I should've because he certainly is. "It's nice to meet you, too".

"Well, me and Audrea were just about to leave. We're going to grab a bite to eat. Wanna come with us?". Caitlyn asked. I look over at her, nudging her in the side.

"Sure. But only if it's ok with you, Audrea". Randy said, smiling. And wow what a smile.

Hell yeah he can come along! Hell, if he's looking for a place to sleep tonight, he can come stay with me. I, of course, don't say this aloud. Instead, I play it cool. "Sure. You can come with us".

He takes my bags from me and we walk over to his car when Caitlyn says, "Actually, how about I meet you guys there? I mean, it doesn't look like there's alot of room in this car. So I'll just take mine".

Oh, she's devious. She knows damn well that there's a backseat that she can sit in, but I know what she's trying to do. She's trying to get me and this guy that I don't even know, to ride in a car, alone... together. I don't even know this guy's criminal background! Or if he even has one...

And that's why I'm so excited. "Ok, we'll just meet you there". I say, rushing her off. She takes the hint and walks over to her car. He opens the door for me and I get in. Well, atleast he has manners. Even though I saw him staring at my legs as I got in. That's ok though, I wore this skirt for a purpose.

Once we get on the road, we instantly started talking like we were old buddies. I tell him about how I met Caitlyn, and he told me how he's a professional wrestler. "You don't look like the type of guy who would wrestle". I say, studying his features more closely.

"Oh, then what kind of guy do I look like?".

"An Abercrombie and Fitch model", I say honestly, "That's not a bad thing either, cause I think those guys are extremely hot". Stupid. Just stop while your ahead. Feeling embarrassed, I hang my head and blush.

He laughs. "Well, I'm glad to know that you think that I'm extremely hot". Damn, cocky much? He continues, "Because I think you are too".

I felt myself blush harder. When we finally get to the restaraunt, there's a swarm of paparazzi already waiting.

"Shit". I say under my breath. Randy parks the car and looks at me.

"You ready?". He asks. I take a deep breath and nod my head. We step out of the car, and we're instantly surrounded by photogs, snapping their cameras in our faces. We walk towards the door, ignoring the question. That one question was repeated like fifty times before we even reached the door.

Are we a couple?


	2. Song On The Radio

Disclaimer: Lyrics used in this chapter are owned by Paramore and their song 'Hallelujah'. I only own the OC's.

R&R

* * *

"Uhh... I'm sorry. Could you rewind the track for me?". I say into the mic. Though this recording booth is small and very hot, and I was _dying_ to get out, I just couldn't get the right sound I wanted. 

"Alright, but I don't know what's wrong with you today. Get it together". Jake says back.

I nod my head and take a deep breath. Okay, I know that I haven't been exactly "on it" today, but how can I? It's been two weeks since my date with Randy and I haven't heard from him since. I know, I know, he's a superstar just like me and he travels but still, it's hard. Besides, he promised he'd call me, which he hasn't...

"Audrea? How about we wrap it up for today?". Jake says, interrupting my thoughts.

I look up, startled, and nod my head. I put the headphones around the mic and step out of the booth, basically gasping for air.

"What's wrong with you today?". Jake asked as soon as I head towards the door.

I turn to him. "Nothing. I'm fine, just a little tired. I promise, I'll be focused tomorrow".

"You better because we have to finish this album and you still haven't come up with your last track. Do I need to remind you when our due date is again?". He said, firmly.

I swear, if he tells me the due date for my album one more time, I'll scream. I shake my head. "No, that's okay. I remember and I'll have a song soon". I say, turning and walking out the door. "I hope". I add, lowly.

I get out to the parking lot and realize that Caitlyn had dropped me off at the studio. I know what you're thinking, if I'm a celebrity, how do I not have a driver? Well, it's simple, I'm not into all the glitz and glamour of Hollywood, and though I _could_ call for a limo, I just don't want to.

I pull out my cellphone and dial her number. She still doesn't answer after a few rings and I flip the phone shut and curse rather loudly. "Fuck!".

I felt someone touch my shoulder lightly and I jump, turning around quickly, coming face to face with Randy.

"Shit! Randy don't fucking sneak up on me like that!". I said, gripping my chest to try and still my racing heart.

He laughed. "Wow! You've got a mouth on you".

I'm honestly in no mood for his boyish charms. I need a ride and I need it like right now. "What are you doing here?".

He shrugged, holding the flowers that he had been hiding behind his back out to me. "You know, just strolling by to see you".

I arch an eyebrow and give him a look to let him know that I'm not buying whatever he's trying to do. "Okay...".

"I know, I said I'd call, but you know how it is. You just get so caught up in your schedule that you forget about everything and everyone else. I'm sorry".

I take the flowers from him and smile. "It's alright. I wasn't actually expecting you to call". Okay, that was a lie, I was waiting for him to call this whole time.

He shook his head, laughing. I think he knew that was a lie too. "You look like you need a ride. I'll be more than happy to get you where you need to go".

"Really?", I say, actually _squeak_ and then I clear my throat, "I mean, if it's not too much trouble...".

"No, no trouble at all". He said, offering me his hand, which I took. We got into his car and silence fell between us as we drove, until he decided to turn on the radio.

And guess who's voice just so happened to belting through it? Mine, of course. Hoorah.

_"Somehow everything's gonna fall_

_Right in_

_To place_

_If we only had a way_

_To make it all_

_Fall faster everyday_

_If only time flew like_

_A dove_

_Will God make it fly_

_Faster than I'm falling in love"_

Oh God, please Randy, turn off the damn radio! Why couldn't Fergie or somebody else's song be on at this particular moment? Damn radio stations and their top ten countdowns! It's not like I don't like this song or anything, hell, _I_ wrote it, it's just that I don't like listening to my songs on the radio. It makes me uncomfortable and I feel arrogant. I know, weird huh?.

_"This time we're not giving up_

_Let's make it last forever_

_Screaming_

_Hallelujah_

_We'll make it last forever..."_

Why didn't he change it now? I look over at him and... oh my... he's drumming his fingers on the steering wheel along to the song! Un-fucking-believable. I turned and stared out the window, and a moment later, he lowered the volume.

"What's wrong?". He asked, and I could feel his gaze on me.

I shake my head and turn to him. "Nothing, I just get... uncomfortable listening to myself on the radio. It makes me feel weird".

I watched his face and saw him trying to hold in a laugh. I swatted his shoulder playfully as he started to laugh.

"Shut up! It's not funny". I say, giving him a playful pout.

He stopped and smiled. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh... that hard, anyways".

I crossed my arms in front of my chest, stubbornly, pouting. "You're an ass".

"You're so damn cute when you pout". He says.

I don't know whether to smile or punch him in his pretty face for making me blush like this. I laugh and look at him. "Thanks. Anything else you think is cute about me?".

Where the hell did that come from? I totally did not mean to say that.

He grins from ear to ear as he says. "Actually, there's alot of things I find cute about you. Where would you like me to start?".

Okay, this is just getting too weird now. "Mr.Orton, are you trying to seduce me?". I ask, teasingly.

He gives me a ginuine smile. "Only if it's working, than yes".

"What if I tell you that it is?". I ask, lowly.

"Then that's good. Now I can ask you out on a official date", he stopped at a redlight and looked over at me, "Would you like to go out to dinner with me tomorrow night?".

I hesitated for a moment, staring back at him. I finally answer. "I... oh shit!".

Great, just my fucking luck. In a moment like this, a crowd of paparazzi come running up to the car, snapping pictures and banging on the window. I slide down in my seat, covering my face with my hands; not because I'm embarrassed to be seen with Randy, but because I just came from the studio. And to be honest, I'm not looking my best right now.

I sneak a peek at Randy. Why isn't he driving? The light's been green for the past three minutes!

"Uhhh...you can go now". I say.

Like he's snapped out of a trance, he nods and finally drives.

What the hell just happened here? If I'm not mistaking, I would say he was just soaking up all of the attention of the photogs...

No! He wasn't. I'm sure he's use to them too... isn't he?

We continue our ride in silence. Mostly because I'm still trying to figure out why the hell we sat so long at the redlight with all of the paparazzi swarming his car. Was he afraid?

I finally decided that I was probably just overreacting and decided to just let it go. To kill the _dreadful_ silence, I say. "I'm staying at the _Plaza Hotel_... why didn't you do something back there?".

Okay, so I lied about letting it go. So sue me.

"What are you talking about?". He asks, keeping his eyes on the road.

Oh, now he wants to play dumb, huh? "You know, when the paps where surrounding the car and you did nothing but sat there, even after the light turned green?", I say, speaking as if he had amnesia, "Remember?".

"I don't know. I was... nervous? I guess I wasn't sure what to do". He turned into the parking lot of the hotel.

I nod. I totally understand why he would be nervous, but still. I shrug, and get out of the car. I turn to him. "Thanks for the ride". And before I close the door, he lightly pulls on my hand.

"You never answered my question. Will you go to dinner with me tomorrow night?".

"Sure, Randy". I smile, closing the door behind me.


End file.
